El Pastel
by SilverHipogriff
Summary: Harry le está preparando algo a Hermione para el día de los enamorados, pero ella confunde las cosas... [Yo sé que el día de San Valentín ya pasó, pero no había tenido tiempo de colgarlo]


**Hola: **Esta es una respuesta a un desafío que fue propuesto en La Pareja del Fénix, sé que ya es un poco tarde porque el Día de San Valentín ya pasó, pero no había tenido tiempo de colgarlo, apenitas y alcancé a acabarlo.

Dejando de lado mis tragedias, espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

**El Pastel**

En el colegio Hogwarts se podía observar un gran revuelo, la razón era que se acercaba el 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, y todos los alumnos estaban muy apurados en hacer algo especial para su pareja o sus amigos.

Entre ellos se encontraba Harry Potter, que todavía no sabía qué regalarle a su novia. En ese momento él estaba en una de las torres del colegio, sólo observando el cielo, sentado con las piernas juntas frente a él, los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. A su derecha se podía apreciar la figura de una mujer, la figura de la persona más querida por _el-niño-qué-vivió, _Hermione Granger la chica más lista de toda la escuela, su mejor amiga, confidente, y novia.

Llevaban saliendo casi dos meses y el 14 de Febrero, además de ser el día de los enamorados, por fin los cumplirían. Esta era la razón por la que Harry se hallaba muy pensativo, tenía qué hacer algo especial para su novia, pero aún no se le ocurría algo lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que Hermione lo observaba desde hacía un buen rato y parecía que ya se empezaba a preocupar por él.

-Harry- murmuró ella por lo bajo, pero muy cerca de su oído.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Harry- volvió a decir, esta vez más fuerte y sacudiéndolo un poco.

Tuvo el mismo resultado. Así que tomó medidas más drásticas.

Se paró y se situó frente a él, agachándose un poco para quedar a su altura, lo tomó delicadamente de las mejillas y lo besó tiernamente.

Bingo.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se separaron lentamente, él la miró a los ojos y le sonrió.

-¿Y eso?- le preguntó él mirándole, curioso.

-¿Qué¿Acaso no te gustó?- cuestionó ella fingiendo estar disgustada.

-Cómo crees, claro que me gustó, sólo quiero saber la razón- le contestó él acariciándole una de sus mejillas.

-Simplemente quería que mi novio dejara de mirar otra cosa que no fuera yo¿acaso eso es algo malo?- dijo mientras disfrutaba de la caricia que le brindaba.

-No, pero podrías estar invadiendo mi espacio personal- dijo aguantando una pequeña risa.

Ella levantó las cejas al tiempo que torcía un poco la boca, mirándolo de una forma que decía "ya dime qué es lo que pensabas".

-Estás bien, está bien, nunca te puedo ganar. Yo sólo... pensaba en nosotros- la miró directamente a los ojos, pero había sido sólo por una milésima de segundo, por lo que la chica no pudo identificar lo que había detrás de esa mirada. Se preocupó.

-¿En nosotros?- trató de que no se notara la preocupación que se había apoderado de ella.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que no...

En ese preciso instante Harry se vio interrumpido por Luna Lovegood, que al parecer iba muy apurada.

-Harry...qué bueno...que...te encuentro- dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente, para terminar de decir el mensaje- el profesor Snape te busca.

-Pero ¿qué hice?- repuso el chico defendiéndose con una cara entre confundida e indignada.

-No es por algo que hayas hecho, bueno sí, pero también es por algo que debes hacer- como el chico seguía igual de confundido, ella agregó-: clase de Snape, Ron y tú, castigo, mazmorras, 9:00 pm¿Recuerdas?

Ahora sí había entendido y se notó enseguida por que inmediatamente se transformó su expresión de confusión en una de molestia.

-Es cierto, no lo recordaba- volteó hacia Hermione y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

-Ve Harry, yo estaré en la Sala Común, ahí te esperaré, pero espero que esto te enseñe a no llamar a Snape "Snivellus" de nuevo- lo regañó ella, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que hizo que el muchacho deseara besarla apasionadamente.

-Vamos Harry- lo apremió Luna- Snape no me dejará en paz si llegas tarde al castigo.

-Ya voy- contestó él. Se levantó pesadamente de donde estaba, y antes de irse se agachó para besar a su novia en señal de despedida.

-Te veré más tarde- dijo ella viendo a su novio irse de ahí con Luna Lovegood.

----------

Cerca de la medianoche, Hermione se encontraba en la Sala Comun, sentada en un mullido sillón situado frente a la chimenea con un libro abierto sobre las piernas, pero curiosamente no lo leía. Lo único que hacía era mirar fijamente las llamas que se hallaban frente a ella, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué me habrá querido decir Harry?" _se preguntaba. Se sentía consternada por no haber descifrado la mirada que le había dirigido el chico.

Bajó la mirada al libro, suspiró, no había cambiado de página en más de dos horas, no sabía ni por qué lo seguía teniendo ahí.

"Espero que lo que me quisiera decir no haya sido nada grave" 

Trató de poner atención en el libro, para poder concentrarse en otra cosa. Cuando dieron exactamente las doce, la puerta del retrato se abrió, y entró un chico de cabello rebelde color azabache y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, con un horrible olor a limpia calderos.

-Harry- dijo ella aliviada de verlo por fin y caminando hacia él- ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó tratando de que no fuera evidente su esfuerzo por contener la respiración.

-¿Tú cómo crees?- gruñó él, dirigiéndose junto con Hermione al sillón donde anteriormente ella estaba sentada- Snape no me dejó en paz en todo el castigo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella sentándose junto a él- Harry- él la miró- ¿Y Ron?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tenía que hacer algo "muy importante", que según él no nos concierne- soltó una pequeña risita-. Supongo que cuando esté listo nos lo contará.

-Sí, es verdad. Oye Harry...deberías darte un baño- arrugó un poco la nariz para manifestar su molestia por el olor. El chico rió por lo bajo.

-Sí, supongo que debería¿lo quieres tomar conmigo?- la miró de forma traviesa.

-No te hagas el payaso, anda ve a tomarte un baño y mañana hablaremos- lo agarró de un brazo llevándolo hasta el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban conducían al dormitorio de los chicos.

-Mañana no podré- murmuró él rápidamente, mirando a cualquier ligar que no fuera Hermione.

-¿Por qué?- se empezó a preocupar nuevamente.

-Es que...tengo que...hacer algo importante- respondió, la miró sólo por un segundo y vio que ella abría la boca para contestarle, pero él agregó-: Solo- dirigió su mirada a sus zapatos. El silencio los cubría por completo.

-Oh...bueno...en ese caso...nos vemos después- dijo Hermione, casi inaudiblemente. Sin mirar a los ojos de él le murmuró-: Buenas noches- y sin esperar respuesta subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

----------

Así pasaron los días, Harry no pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione, decía que estaba ocupado, pero ella no le creía, y uno de los factores principales para su desconfianza era que uno de esos días en los que él decía estar _muy ocupado_, lo encontró escabulléndose hacia un aula vacía...o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Se acercó lentamente sin hacer ruido, y estaba dispuesta abrir la puerta y sorprenderlo, pero la sorprendida resultó ser ella...

-¿Te le lograste escapar?- se oyó que decía la voz de una chica, se le hacía conocida, pero necesitaba oírla de nuevo para saber de quién era.

-Creo que sí, por lo menos no la vi cuando me dirigía aquí- escuchó a su novio.

-Ojalá no te haya seguido...bueno¿listo, ven acércate a mí, vamos a continuar...- silencio, y entonces-...¡Ay¡Harry¡te dije que no tocaras ahí!- gritó la chica, al parecer más divertida que enfadada.

-Lo siento, es que se siente tan suave...

Hermione no quiso seguir escuchando más, ya sabía a quién le pertenecía la otra voz. Con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás.

----------

Llegó el tan esperado día, casi todas las chicas no podían contener la emoción de pasar todo el día con su pareja. En los dormitorios de las chicas de séptimo año de Gryffindor Lavender y Parvati llevaban más de una hora arreglándose frente al espejo, y la castaña ya no las aguantaba.

-¿Podrían quedarse quietas de una buena vez?- casi les gritó. Las dos se quedaron quietas en donde estaban, y al ver la mirada furiosa que les dirigía su compañera, decidieron que así se veían bien y salieron del dormitorio apresuradamente.

Hermione se tiró sobre su cama, tal como llevaba haciendo desde que oyó la conversación entre Harry y la otra chica en esa aula. No podía creerlo, hasta ese momento pudo armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, las constantes huidas de Harry, el dejar de pasar tiempo con ella, la razón de que siempre le mintiera, ahora la sabía...Harry la estaba engañando.

-Dios, cómo no pude darme cuenta- se tapó con una almohada la cara y estaba dispuesta a liberar todas las lágrimas que había retenido, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Hermione?- era él- ¿Hermione estás ahí?

Era hora de enfrentarlo, quería saber qué era lo que había salido tan mal en su relación como para que él se fuera a buscar refugio en otra. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, respiró profundamente y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta.

Al abrirla, la cara de "el traidor" quedó enfrente de ella.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro- le dijo sonriendo.

"_¿Cómo se atreve a sonreírme después de lo que me hizo?"_

-¿Para qué me quieres?- preguntó ella secamente. Eso pareció extrañarle a él, pero además de mirarla confundido, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Yo sólo...ven conmigo- balbuceó. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó casi a rastras de ahí.

Pasaron por la Sala Común en donde algunos alumnos se les quedaron mirando, pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso. Hermione no habló en todo el camino, aunque Harry de vez en cuando quería hacer un poco de conversación ella no le respondía, pues tan sólo recordar a esa chica y su "novio" juntos en un aula vacía le hacía sentir unas ganas enorme de golpearlo. Pero quería saber a dónde la llevaba, no podía negar que tenía mucha curiosidad, claro que la curiosidad se le pasó cuando llegaron al mismo lugar en el cual los había escuchado a él y a la "otra".

-Ya llegamos- confirmó él.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- dijo en un murmullo, que su compañero logró escuchar.

-Ya lo verás- contestó, abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que pasara ella primero, así lo hizo. Después de que pasó y cerró la puerta, Harry pronunció un hechizo y pronto toda el aula quedó adornada con motivos de San Valentín. Volteó a mirarla sonriente, pero eso hizo que ella se enfadara aún más.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?- dijo con los dientes muy apretados y entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Acaso esto debería de alegrarme?

Ahora sí, Harry parecía realmente confundido y muy consternado.

-¿Me trajiste para darte el visto bueno sobre si esto le gustara a "esa"?- casi gritó.

-¿Esa?- la miró como si necesitara de un doctor- ¿De qué me estás hablando Hermione?

-No te vengas a hacer el inocente conmigo Harry Potter, ya sé toda la verdad. ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?- se iba acercando a él cada vez más, haciendo que retrocediera y se golpeara con la mesa que estaba tras él-. Pues esto es lo que pienso de tu "sorpresita" Harry.

Paseó la mirada por todo el lugar buscando por un objeto que le pudiera servir, cuando lo encontró, estiró la mano por detrás de él y agarró un pastel que no era muy grande, pero parecía muy apetitoso, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba.

Con una sola mano lo sostuvo y, ante la cara de horror de Harry, se lo estampó en toda la cara.

Hermione se habría sentido muy contenta por lo acabado de hacer, de no ser por que al poner más atención en la decoración del aula, notó que por todas partes había corazoncitos que contenían las letras H/H enlazadas, y que justo a un lado de donde debería estar el pastel se hallaba un gran ramo de flores con una tarjeta que decía:

_**Para Hermione Granger con todo mi amor. Te ama, Harry Potter.**_

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, no sólo había arruinado el bonito pastel que Harry había preparado para ella, al estrellárselo con la cara, sino que también había arruinado el día de San Valentín.

Se sentía como una tonta, y no sabía si él la podría perdonar. Rápidamente, antes de volver a empeorar las cosas y con un sencillo hechizo, le quitó todo el dulce de la cara a Harry, e inmediatamente después se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando incontrolablemente.

Pareció que él la había perdonado, ya que la abrazó dulcemente, reconfortándola.

-Perdón Harry, por favor perdóname, yo...yo fui una tonta, pensé...yo...perdóname- pedía ella con los ojos hinchados.

-Claro que te perdono Hermione, pero me gustaría saber la razón de por qué te pusiste así- respondió él agarrándola de la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Es sólo una tontería Harry- se sonrojó violentamente al recordar el por qué de su actitud.

-No importa, quiero saberlo.

-Es que...yo...pensé...ya sabes...que tú y Luna...bueno...- balbuceó ella sin decir una frase coherente, pero fue perfectamente entendible.

-¿Creíste que yo te engañaba con Luna?- la miró casi sin creérsela. Ella asintió-. Pero si ella es la novia de Ron- eso pareció sorprender a Hermione, y Harry puso cara de "no debí decir eso".

-Yo no lo sabía- dijo, aún sorprendida.

-Bueno, después hablamos de eso, ahora volvamos a lo que estábamos ¿por qué creíste eso de mí?

-Lo que pasa es tú siempre me decías que estabas muy ocupado y siempre escapabas cuando yo quería hablar contigo, y hubo una vez en que te vi meterte justo en esta aula y cuando me acerqué los escuché hablando, y pues...bueno, lo que dijeron sonó como...bueno, el caso es que yo lo malinterpreté- agachó la mirada, muy apenada, pero volvió a sentir la mano de él en su barbilla, y se vio obligada a subirla de nuevo.

-Luna sólo me ayudaba a preparar el pastel que tú me tiraste a la cara. Yo nunca te engañaría, y lo sabes- murmuró en su oído, ella se sonrojó-. Para qué necesito a otra...si tengo a la mujer perfecta- ahora la cara de Hermione bien podía hacerle competencia al cabello de cualquiera de los Weasleys-. Te amo, Hermione.

-Y yo a ti Harry.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín- pudo decir, justo antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados por los de la chica que más amaba en el mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? Cualquier comentario, por favor dejen review.

Nos vemos.


End file.
